bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Ages: Galaxy Gears
is the fifth BakuAges series season and the continuation of Rise of the Transcendent Evolution (previous season). 2 months after the defeat of Angel Coredegon and his Mechtogan allies, the new enemy named "Apollione" is the responsible by the distortion, he and his seven friends who made some people pay with own lives, but another people are alive, Apollione took all eight Earth Keys to himself causing the death to some people, mainly Kuroko to he die alone, the eight worlds are without the Earth Keys, and the universe is trembling due to distortion caused by the disastrous enemies known as the Eight Distortion World Champions. Plot During event of Rise of the Transcendent Evolution, Mirai and the others managing to go to the eight several worlds to find eight Earth Keys to stop the distortion and save Kuroko from his second death. Characters Baku-Warriors *Mirai Taiki **Pyrus Mach Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) *Daigo Minomato **Subterra Ground Spiker (Guardian Bakugan) *Mimi Rosmos **Ventus Prism Sulrade (Guardian Bakugan) **Ventus Worton (Mentor Bakugan) *Morlock **Aquos Steam Pincherclaw (Guardian Bakugan) *Ludwig von Vuamp **Darkus Hydra Percival (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Betadron (Mentor Bakugan) *Kitty Light **Haos Lightia (Guardian Bakugan) Allies New Ages Timeline Baku-Warriors' Family * Rei Ayanami - Mirai's mother * Mr. Rosmos - Mimi's father * Hydro Hydran - Ludwig's uncle * Exmeraltha Vuamp - Lugwig's mother * Vort Alexia Minomato (Vortax's human form) - Daigo's and Zenet's mother * Shaylla Light - Kitty's mother Revived Former Pyrus Baku-Warrior * Kuroko Taiki - Mirai's revived father, after Apollione's defeat Others * Dr. Rorman * Mr. Moto * Moto's classmates * Ms. Kimberly Kung Original Timeline Former Darkus Baku-Warrior * Alice Gehabich Notable Scientist * Dr. Michael Gehabich Former Brawlers (Masquerade's Former Spies) * Chan Lee * Julio Santana * Klaus von Hertzon * Billy Gilbert * Komba O'Charlie Villains Eight Distortion World Champions *Apollione (destroyed) *Sayia (destroyed) *Crisom (destroyed) *Jackwolf (destroyed) *Frogga (destroyed) *Nemen (destroyed) *Poisyga (destroyed) *Metekong (destroyed) Episodes #Crack the Opening World #Universe Trembling (Beyond the Worton, Betadron is also accidentally revived by Bolcanon, because the resurrection has no effect about the dead people due to the distortion, Worton warned about it, the revival doesn't affect the distortion death of some people) #Jackwolf's Hunt #Stomp, Stomp Like the Metekong #Look Out, Poisyga Is Here #Frogga, the Wicked Frog Man #Sayia Says, Get Outta My Path #Welcome To Nemen's Apocalypse #You Will Never Win the Mighty Crisom #This Is For Kuroko #All Keys Found #Time To Apollione Attack the Earth #This Is The End of the Distortion Champions - Part 1 (Metekong, Poisyga, Nemen, Frogga and Jackwolf are destroyed by Baku-Warriors, Part One) #This Is The End of the Distortion Champions - Part 2 (Crisom and Sayia are destroyed by Baku-Warriors, but Apollione is still there in the Earth, Part Two) #The Big Final Battle Against the Great Apollione (Mirai faces Apollione alone in the mano on mano, Part Three) #Final Episode: The End of the Apollione (Apollione is finally destroyed by Bolcanon, later the Earth Keys returned to all the eight worlds, and Kuroko and others revive thanks to the rescue of lives) Trivia * In Galaxy Gears, Betadron is also revived by Bolcanon beyond Worton is revived in Rise of the Transcendent Evolution. * The Eight Distortion World Champions are the robotic monsters who are able to fight against the Bakugan, their leader is the Apollione, he is the main enemy who caused the distortion in the universe. They have the same Power-G in the different numbers as the Bakugan have. * In Razen World and Galaxy Gears, Omega Hydranoid is still inside of Hydra Percival, but Razen Hydranoid (Omega Hydranoid's evil counterpart) deceased alongside some other Bakugan, the Paladin Master and some other Paladins. ** Paladin Master, another Paladins and their Bakugan died in the season 3, but in the season 5 the Omega Hydranoid is still inside of the Hydra Percival when he was absorbed by him thanks to Bolcanon's powers, as in season 2. * Betadron is also the Mentor Bakugan beyond the Worton, both were originally the two Nonet Bakugan. They are still the former villains because they aren't the villains anymore. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series